Healing
by Need2Scream
Summary: After battle, First Aid is a little overwhelmed. One shot, no pairings.


_Ratchet, your apprentice needs you._ Ironhide's gruff voice was soft on the comm. link. Ratchet looked up from where he was finishing a weld. The frontliner, already obediently still, froze completely. Ratchet ignored him and found his apprentice on the other side of the room carefully patching Ironhide's shoulder. His mouth was moving but his voice was always so soft Ironhide had to be the only one who could hear it.

Ratchet had been keeping as much of an optic on him as he could as the battle had gone on. It was always hard losing a spark, but First Aid had done well in moving on to those he could save. In a quick glance he still looked all right, but Ironhide's comm. had him watching a few seconds longer. He could see the wrongness in First Aid's movements now; a little stiff. His entire demeanor was just a little off center. His hands stayed steady though as he focused on the small wires and lines in Ironhide's shoulder.

Finishing the frontliner's leg Ratchet ordered him to wait for Hoist to give him another once over. Junior medics still hustled back and forth with patches and sterile cloth and whatever else those still issuing treatment needed. The chaos was managed though, the peak of battle was over and Prowl had commed a joor ago letting him know all criticals had been removed from the field. Medics and soldiers moved out of his way as he walked but First Aid stayed focused on his task instead of being distracted. Ironhide saw him though, a flicker of worry in his old optics.

"First Aid," Ratchet said as he approached. His apprentice looked up with dark optics roiling with emotions he was trying hard not to show. Ratchet sighed feeling a sympathetic pang in his spark and held out a hand. "Mechling, come here," he said gently. First Aid hesitated looking from Ratchet to his incomplete patch on Ironhide until the big frontliner gave him a gentle push toward Ratchet. Sadness and pride collided in Ratchet's spark. His little apprentice was a medic through and through. No matter how much pain he was in the need to help was a greater drive.

Ratchet pulled his apprentice close and tilted his chin up with gentle fingers. First Aid wasn't a mech meant to lock his emotions down like Ratchet. A streak of optical fluid escaped while he tried to blink more away. In the rarest show of affection, Ratchet pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Come with me." First Aid reached out hesitantly and took Ratchet's hand. Closing his fingers over First Aid's smaller ones he pulled his apprentice toward the office.

First Aid followed and didn't let go of his hand as they walked in. Closing the door Ratchet pulled his apprentice close again. Tiny tremors shook First Aid's frame. Ratchet dipped his head resting his chin against his apprentice's helm. The tremors turned to shakes as pent up sobs found a way out. Ratchet stroked a hand down his back and held him a little tighter.

After an exhausting orn of energon soaked work and emotions he had done his best to lock down First Aid slipped into recharge a few breems later. Curled against Ratchet's chest with his audio pressed against his spark he looked more at peace even as he sniffled. Ratchet pressed another kiss to his head and gently picked him up and moved him to the small cot in the back of the office. He stayed an extra breem to make sure his apprentice was truly resting comfortably and then straightened and strode back into the med bay.

 _He all right?_ Ironhide asked as he warily watched one of the newest junior medics finish what First Aid started. Ratchet looked over the work and gave the young femme a short nod. The small gesture of encouragement lit the femme's optics and she zeroed in on what still needed to be done with more confident hands.

 _He had a casualty today._ Ratchet answered as his sharp optics surveyed the room. _We were too busy for him to take a breem after it happened. He'll be better when he wakes._ Hoist caught his optic when he looked up from setting a fractured arm. Ratchet gave him a curt nod and his other senior medic went back to work.

 **oOo**

 **A/N:** I admit, the more I write Ratchet and First Aid the more I love their father/son bond. And Ratchet is just a BAMF and what's not fun about that? Thank you for R/R/F/F!


End file.
